


Apparel Oft Proclaims the Man

by iam93percentstardust



Series: The Play's the Thing [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Gen, Humor, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Janet slid into the booth across from Coulson, flashing him a bright smile. His answering nod was as solemn and bland as it always was, making her wonder - not for the first time - how he ever got into show business.
Series: The Play's the Thing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805272
Kudos: 14





	Apparel Oft Proclaims the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Nonny on my tumblr said "All I can see with that hunky fairy Steve is your Fairy King Steve from your Lord What Fool These Mortals Be and I’m DYING" and, well, I got inspired

Janet slid into the booth across from Coulson, flashing him a bright smile. His answering nod was as solemn and bland as it always was, making her wonder - not for the first time - how he ever got into show business.

“Mrs. Van Dyne,” Coulson said politely, half-standing as she sat down.

“Sorry, I was running late today,” she said cheerfully. If Coulson would not provide the cheer, then she would do it for him. “Meeting with the fabric designers ran later than it was supposed to. What’s a girl got to do to get a drink in this joint?”

Their waiter was at the table a moment later to hand her a drink menu. She glanced over it, listening to Coulson with one ear as he commented, “I thought you design all the fabrics yourself.”

“Nonsense. If I had to design everything, I’d never get any sleep. I work with a team, same as everyone else. I’ll have a Cosmopolitan,” she told the waiter. “And he’ll take another rum and coke.”

“I really shouldn’t-”

“Nonsense. I always say the best work is done when you’re having fun and you, Mr. Coulson, need to loosen up a little. Ditch the starchy ties. Make bad decisions.”

“Is that the advice you give Stark?” Coulson asked, voice lilting up in the barest hint of amusement.

She grinned broadly at him. “Oh no, that one he picked up all by himself. How’s he working out for you?”

“Best casting decision I made,” he admitted. She nodded. She expected nothing less out of Maria’s boy, no matter what his reputation claimed. And it claimed a lot. If it weren’t for the fact that she knew Howard wanted nothing to do with his son, she’d think that _he_ was the one spreading all those rumors.

Their drinks arrived. Janet thanked their waiter with a smile and then turned back to Coulson, who merely pushed his glass to the side and said, “You said you already had a few ideas?”

She sighed. All business with this man. She laid her portfolio on the table, flipping it open to reveal several sketches and fabric swatches. “You told me that this adaptation was focusing more on the fairies than on the lovers, so I put together a couple ideas for them. Just ideas, so we can always play around with those if you’re not happy, though I can’t imagine why you wouldn’t be. All my ideas are good.”

Coulson took the portfolio, spreading out some of the sketches to more closely study them. Janet leaned back against the back of the booth, sipping her drink while she watched. The director’s face didn’t so much as twitch at any of the designs but she had spent long years in the fashion industry, working with the worst critics imaginable. She knew what pleasure looked like, even on a face so stoic as Coulson’s, and he was pleased.

Then he came across the design for Oberon right as he finally took a sip of his drink. His eyes bugged out and he nearly choked on his drink as he stared at the sketch. Janet laughed. She’d included the sketch as a joke after finding out that Steve Rogers had been cast as Oberon. The man’s muscles had muscles and she hadn’t been able to resist the skimpy costume.

“Mrs. Van Dyne, this is a _fig leaf_ and a _crown_ ,” Coulson eventually said in a strangled voice.

“But he’d look good,” she pointed out, still grinning.

“I can’t send Rogers out there in this.”

“Oh you could. You just won’t.” Taking pity on the poor man, she reached out and flipped the sketch over, showing him the actual design on the back. “Does this look a little closer to what you imagined?”

Coulson wasn’t so gauche as to breathe out a sigh of relief but she caught the minute relaxation in his shoulders. The second costume was a far better fit for a king. Coulson studied the designs a moment longer, put the sketches of Puck and Oberon’s costumes side by side and compared them, and then nodded shortly.

“Mrs. Van Dyne, I think we have a deal.”


End file.
